Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II: Influencia del fuego en el esmalte
Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II Influencia del fuego en el esmalte The action of the fire on the glaze does not begin with the moment at which the latter first alters its condition, but has already occurred long before this. Many alterations may occur in the early portion of the burn. In this part of the burn, steam condenses on the wares in those parts of the kiln which remain cool the longest. La acción del fuego en el barniz, no comienza con el momento en que el último altera su primera condición, pero ya se ha producido mucho antes. Muchas alteraciones pueden ocurrir en la primera parte de la quemadura. En esta parte de la quemadura, el vapor se condensa sobre la mercancía en las partes del horno que se mantienen frías por más tiempo. With the use of mineral fuels, this steam or water smoke contains many foreign ingredients. It must be especially pointed out that the water of condensation from coal fires, is always acid, and contains free sulphurous, sulphuric, and hydrochloric acids. Naturally this fact is not without influence on the glaze. On the one hand, if it contains chalk, lead carbonate, lead oxide, or many other materials (basic), sulphuric acid will be introduced into its composition, which is followed by consequences of which warning has already been given; on the other, the colors which are used under the glaze layer are altered. Con el uso de combustibles minerales, este vapor de agua o el humo contiene muchos ingredientes extranjeros. Hay que señalar especialmente que el agua de condensación de los fuegos de carbón, siempre es ácido, y contiene libre sulfuroso, sulfúrico y ácido clorhídrico. Naturalmente, este hecho no deja de tener influencia en el esmalte. Por un lado, si contiene cal, carbonato de plomo, óxido de plomo, o de muchos otros materiales (de base), el ácido sulfúrico se introdujo en su composición, que es seguido por las consecuencias de que la alerta ya se ha dado, por el otro, de los colores que se utilizan en la capa de esmalte se alteran. Colors are generally oxides, or oxide mixtures; they are attacked and dissolved by the acid water-smoke, and there are formed soluble salts from the chromium, cobalt, manganese, etc. These form, therefore, a colored spot around the original area, which becomes thereby bleached or paler in tint. The colors "spread," as it is called. With a strong condensation of water, these solutions, impregnated with the metallic salts, appear even on the other side of the vessel. This is called "striking through" of a color. Los colores son generalmente óxidos, o mezclas de óxido, son atacados y disueltos por el agua ácida de humo, y se forman las sales solubles del cromo, cobalto, manganeso, etc forma, por lo tanto, un punto de color en todo el territorio de origen, que se convierte así blanqueada o en tono más pálido. Los colores de "propagación", como se le llama. Con una fuerte condensación de agua, estas soluciones, impregnados con las sales metálicas, aparecen incluso en el otro lado de la embarcación. Esto se llama "huelga a través de" de un color. When the temperature rises higher, so that the water can no longer condense, many other phenomena take place. Metallic oxides which are in a condition to take up oxygen, forming non-basic peroxides, take it from the fire-gases only to give it up again, when the glaze has come into the fluid condition. This happens especially easily with the manganese and cobalt oxides. This absorption and expulsion of oxygen produces a bubbling of the glaze as a consequence. This not only happens when preparations containing these oxides are used as colors under the glaze, but also when they are previously fritted together with the glaze. Cuando la temperatura se eleva más alto, de modo que el agua ya no puede condensar, muchos otros fenómenos tienen lugar. Óxidos metálicos que se encuentran en condiciones de tomar el oxígeno, formando no peróxidos de base, tomarlo de la chimenea de gases sólo para dar de nuevo, cuando el esmalte ha entrado en el estado líquido. Esto sucede especialmente con facilidad con los óxidos de manganeso y de cobalto. Esta absorción y expulsión de oxígeno produce un burbujeo del vidriado como consecuencia. Esto no sólo ocurre cuando los preparados que contengan estos óxidos se utilizan como colores bajo el barniz, sino también cuando son previamente poroso, junto con el esmalte. The bubbles arising from this cause are partly large, in which case they form, after bursting, round rings, and in part they are very small, forming what is called the "eggshell" structure. Chrome oxide used as a color, brings still another phenomenon into prominence. If the glaze is rich in alkalies and lead oxide, a part of the chrome oxide oxidizes and forms chromic acid. This is volatile to a noticeable degree, and gives to the surrounding parts of the glaze a yellowish color. This yellow coloration is transferred from one object to an adjacent one. When the temperature rises higher the gases from the fire begin to exert an influence on those glazes which contain lead. Under ordinary conditions, first the reducing gases, and then the oxygen, predominate in the kiln atmosphere; that is, a constant vacillation from oxidizing to reducing conditions takes place in the fire-gases. Las burbujas de derivados de esta causa son, en parte grande, en cuyo caso la forma, después de estallar, anillos redondos, y en parte son muy pequeños, formando lo que se denomina la "cáscara de huevo" estructura. Óxido de cromo utilizado como un color, trae aún otro fenómeno en prominencia. Si el esmalte es rico en álcalis y el óxido de plomo, una parte del óxido de cromo se oxida y forma ácido crómico. Esta es volátil a un grado notable, y le da a las partes que rodean el glaseado de un color amarillento. Esta coloración amarilla se transfiere de un objeto a uno adyacente. Cuando la temperatura se eleva más alto de los gases del fuego comienza a ejercer una influencia sobre los esmaltes que contengan plomo. En condiciones ordinarias, en primer lugar la reducción de los gases, el oxígeno y, a continuación, predominan en la atmósfera del horno, es decir, una vacilación constante de oxidante a la reducción de las condiciones se lleva a cabo en el fuego de gases. When the gases are reducing in character, the lead oxide is converted into metallic lead, and under oxidizing conditions, the process takes a reverse course and the separated lead changes back into lead oxide. The glaze is colored black by this separation of metallic lead. When this separation of lead has once taken place, with its accompanying black coloration, it can only be overcome by a sufficiently long exposure of the glaze to free air, and often it remains permanent in spite of this treatment. Cuando los gases son la reducción en el carácter, el óxido de plomo se convierte en plomo metálico y bajo condiciones oxidantes, el proceso sigue un curso inverso y los cambios de plomo separa de nuevo en óxido de plomo. El esmalte es de color negro por esta separación de plomo metálico. Cuando esta separación de plomo una vez que ha tenido lugar, con su coloración negro de acompañamiento, que sólo puede superarse mediante una exposición suficientemente largo del vidriado al aire libre, y con frecuencia es permanente a pesar de este tratamiento. Blacked glazes form most easily in that stage of the burn in which the glaze begins to vitrify; each particle of the glaze is covered with a thin coating of metallic lead, which is fused into the glaze as the process goes on. A reduction thus takes place easily through the entire structure of the mass. Since the oxygen can only attack the surface, a dark coloration, produced as described, will change under the action of an oxidizing atmosphere only very slowly. This action is different in the glaze in which the pores have been closed from one which has not yet sintered together. In the latter the oxygen can penetrate from every side, and can reverse a previous reduction ; in the glaze which has undergone fusion the reduction takes place only on the surface of the ware and penetrates only very slowly into the body of the mass, and therefore, it is very easily overcome by a subsequen oxidizing action of the fire-gases. Esmaltes sombreadas forma más fácilmente en esa fase de la quemadura en la que el barniz empieza a vitrificar, cada partícula del esmalte se cubre con una fina capa de plomo metálico, que se funde en el esmalte como el proceso continúa. Una reducción así se realiza fácilmente a través de toda la estructura de la masa. Dado que el oxígeno sólo se puede atacar a la superficie, una coloración oscura, producida como se ha descrito, va a cambiar bajo la acción de una atmósfera oxidante muy lentamente. Esta acción es diferente en el esmalte en el que los poros se han cerrado de uno que aún no ha sinterizado juntos. En este último caso el oxígeno puede penetrar por todos lados, y puede revertir la reducción anterior, la fusión en el esmalte que ha sufrido la reducción tiene lugar sólo en la superficie de la cerámica y la penetra muy lentamente en el cuerpo de la masa, y por lo tanto , es muy fácil de superar por un subsequen acción oxidante de los gases de fuego. When the glaze has once come into full fusion the greatest danger of "smoking" it has passed. It is now affected only by a very intense and continuous exposure. It is even easy to produce a faultless white glaze with a "smoked" frit, if care is taken to expose it, in the early periods of the firing, to an atmosphere in which a sufficient quantity of oxygen is present, in order to carry back the lead, which has been reduced to the metallic condition, to the form of the oxide. Cuando el esmalte, una vez ha entrado en la fusión completa el mayor peligro de "fumar" que ha pasado. Ahora se ve afectada únicamente por una exposición muy intensa y continua. Incluso es fácil producir un esmalte blanco impecable con un "fumado" frita, si se tiene cuidado de exponerla, en los primeros tiempos de la cocción, a una atmósfera en la que una cantidad suficiente de oxígeno está presente, a fin de llevar Volver a la cabeza, que se ha reducido a la condición de metálico, a la forma de óxido. In glazes which do not contain lead a dark coloration of the surface through "smoking" may also take place; in this case it occurs from the deposition of a layer of carbon in the glaze; this can only occur when a very intense smoke is formed during the fritting stage of the glaze burn. En barnices que no contienen plomo una coloración oscura de la superficie a través de "fumar", también puede tener lugar, en este caso se produce de la deposición de una capa de carbono en el esmalte, lo que sólo puede ocurrir cuando se forma un humo muy intenso durante la etapa de fritado del esmalte quemar. When the glost burn is interrupted too early the small uneven projections which have arisen from the formation of bubbles and the bursting of the same, have not yet had time to smoothen ; this fault has been called "egg shell" glaze from the similarity to the surface of an egg shell which the glaze presents. The egg shell glaze does not proceed only from too soft, but also from too hard burning, when the sulphates in the glaze cause an evolution of gases after the fusion of the glaze has once occurred. If isolated bubbles occur on the surface of the glaze, it is termed "spotted;" if the bubbles do not burst in the burn, but do so when they are stroked over by the hand, the glaze is then called "scaly." Both of these troubles are produced by the same cause. Cuando la quemadura es GLOST interrumpido demasiado pronto las pequeñas proyecciones irregulares que han surgido de la formación de burbujas y el estallido de la misma, aún no han tenido tiempo para suavizar, esta falla se ha denominado "cáscara de huevo" brillo de la similitud con la de superficie de una cáscara de huevo que presenta el esmalte. La cáscara de huevo esmalte no se detiene sólo por demasiado blando, sino también de la quema demasiado, cuando los sulfatos en el esmalte provocar un desprendimiento de gases después de la fusión del esmalte, una vez ha ocurrido. Si las burbujas aisladas se producen en la superficie del esmalte, se denomina "manchas-, si las burbujas no estalló en la quemadura, pero lo hacen cuando son acariciadas por el contrario, el esmalte se denomina" escamosas ". Ambos de estos problemas son producidos por la misma causa. One defect of glazes must in conclusion receive mention : this is the throwing or warping of the body of the ware due to the influence of the glaze. This takes place especially with flat objects, and very markedly on quadrilateral pieces or oval platters, which are glazed only on one side. These are often spherically bent, the glaze being found on the outer side of the piece. The explanation of this phenomenon is found in the fact that the glaze is still hard at a temperature at which the body has begun to vitrify and to shrink. That side of the plate carrying the glaze is kept from shrinking by this stiffness of the glaze, and therefore is held back in its shrinkage. As a rule, the reason of this defect can be found in a too high alumina content of the glaze, which may be remedied accordingly. Un defecto de los esmaltes deben recibir mención en la conclusión: este es el lanzamiento o deformación del cuerpo de la cerámica debido a la influencia de los esmaltes. Esto ocurre especialmente con los objetos planos, y muy notablemente en piezas cuadrilátero o platos ovales, que son acristaladas en un solo lado. Estos son a menudo esférica dobladas, el esmalte se encuentra en la parte externa de la pieza. La explicación de este fenómeno se encuentra en el hecho de que el esmalte aún es difícil en una temperatura a la que el cuerpo ha comenzado a vitrificar y reduzca su tamaño. Ese lado de la placa lleva el esmalte se mantiene de la reducción de esta rigidez del esmalte, y por lo tanto se celebra de nuevo en su contracción. Como regla general, la razón de este defecto se encuentra en un muy alto contenido de alúmina del esmalte, que puede subsanarse en consecuencia. Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II Categoría:Hermann August Seger Categoría:Esmaltes